Talk:Madame Amarantha
I love it I absolutely love this article, kudos my friend. I love her history, which is both original especially for this site, great work. Do you have plans to use her in an RP? Ryuichi could certainly use the help of someone like her. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :AH! Miles Edgeworth! I don't believe you used an Ace Attorney character :P Very nice article, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Review Introduction The introduction is great, providing an overall but clear picture of Madame Amarantha, her general role, and some insight as to her powers. Its long enough that we get a sense of her ability, but short enough that it isnt exaggerating her abilities to make her appear stronger than she is. Your off to a good start. It pulls the reader in, and sets her up as a very different sort of character than most characters, another point in your favor. Appearance & Personality These sections don't need much review, since you've always been one with a knack for setting up detailed descriptions that bring both a characters physical appearance and their personality to life. Both in some way allude to her magic, and how it has shaped her life, further hinting at not only her power, but also its influence. Equipment Im glad you used some traditional methods of fortune telling for this character, as it just makes her more human, and with her magical items, and such she reminds me a bit of Ichihara Yuko from XXXholic, in a way good of course. Powers & Abilities For starters, I have to give you props for being able to condense, and set up a format for describing magical capabilities, in such a way that not only do you capture the essence of their magic, you dont have to go into detail and describe every little spell that have, making it MUCH easier to consolidate their abilities. This is something that I too have now adopted and it is brilliant. I think something similar was used on the Marvel or DC wiki to describe those with magical powers, but still kudos man. Her physical abilities while great are still only human, which is something very hard to do with a human character. Her arcane sight, and clairvoyance are very interesting methods of compensating for her blindness, and the fact that she remains such a deadly opponent, at least physically despite the drawback makes her all the more interesting. Her Sorcery and known spells is where things start to get real interesting, as the number of abilities she has are both very unique, yet at the same time powerful enough that despite the fact that she's still relatively human, she can be more than a match for some of the stronger characters on this fanon, which in of itself is quite endearing. She's powerful but she's also got several weaknesses, like Professer Xavier in a way. She also has a multitude of different powers, which are far more versatile than a typical Shinigami, all described at varying lengths. This is where her character truly shines, as her powers are such a far cry from the standard that she's effectively something else entirely. I am very much impressed by this character, and her affiliation with the Diabolus, and Arthfael hints at perhaps something darker beneath the surface. All in all, this is a wonderfully detailed character, with a lot of potential storywise as well. Once again, great job. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC)